custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Jaegar War
Author Statement I know it's a little controversial to Pacific Rim FANDOM community, but I as a fan and writer, wanted to imagine the aftermath of what would happen when the Kaiju War completely ended. So, I hereby present some of the custom events that happened after the war. Kaiju War Aftermath In 2055, the PPDC along with it's multiple divisions, shatterdomes and the UN officially announced that the Kaiju War ended. The message spread across the globe and people of all cultures, races, and ethnics celebrated together. Banquets and parties were enjoyed by everyone and the conflict that we humans had experienced for so long ended; however, the demand of Jaegers and other Kaiju-related fightning machines no longer existed and it's countries had to decide what to do with them. Some nations had it's Jaegers become a national statue to symbolize the end of the war, but others used them for future warfare. United States in particular, kept it's Jaegers for weapon auction and future conflict events. In terms of international political, economic, and military power, many countries were deprived of it's resources, especially the US, China, and North Korean. Despite the global changes in these powers, one group of countries, the European Union was stronger than ever. They became the new superpower of the world and lead international technology, economies, and trade. By 2063, many members of the EU such as Hungary, Germany, and France were experiencing a national increase of military, economic and political power. Other countries that gained power are Japan, Zimbabwe, Venezuela, and Russia. Japan in particular, gained enough political power to rebuild it's military, while Zimbabwe and Venezuela fixed it's economic, political and corruption issues; in addition, Russia's economy and population grew by 21%. South Korea and North Korea fixed their relationship problems in 2065, and were officially united together, resulting in a new country, Korea; in addition, South Sudan, Sudan, Central African Republic, and Chad became United Sudan. At this particular point of time, you, the audience, would likely be thinking how positive and great the world was, but just as peace and war are the same sides of a coin, nothing is ever the same. 22 years after the end of the Kaiju War, a new conflict arose, the Jaeger War. Brief History Groups and Alliances 'European Affairs of Warfare and Jaeger Events '(AWJE) Leading Members: * President, Angela Merkel (Germany) * France * Spain * Hungary * United Kingdom * Italy * Netherlands The AWJE is united and funded by the leading members of it's group. It's sole purpose is to defend the European Union and it's allies from the current global conflict. 'African Union Counsel of Warfare '(AUCW) Leading Members: * President, United Sudan * Zimbabwe * Egypt * Ethiopia * Uganda Like the AWJE, the African Union Counsel of Warfare or better known as AUCW, is funded and united for the sole purpose of protecting the African Union and it's allies. Though previously Africa was a incredibly poor continent, it has grown stronger in economy, politics and military power; in addition, it even fixed some of it's continental corruption. 'International Jaeger Thievery Mafia '(JTM) The JTM is the largest mafia group in the globe. It is responsible for stealing countless Jaeger parts from international scrapyards including the Paris Scrapyard and EU Security Domain. 'United Allies '(UA) Leading Members: * President, United States * China * Japan * Russia * Korea After the spilt of United Nations, United States, China, Japan, and other countries joined forces to participate in the Jaeger War. Category:Jaegers Category:Jaeger War